Similarities Attract
by Bucket on the Head
Summary: Same blonde hair. Same blue eyes. MelloxOc. She paused, eyeing his chocolate bar. "You know, milk chocolate can cause heart attacks." And he rolled his eyes. "That's a bunch of bull."


**Warning: I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

Similarities Attract

**Chapter One:**

_This Means War_

"From now on, you will introduce yourself as Jessica."

The second he had heard that sentence uttered out of Roger's lips, he knew it was her alias.

He watched her nod confidently, albeit hesitant, because she had not fully comprehended the idea of the orphanage. That was the natural response, but she'd get used to it.

He ran from the corner of the hall before he could be detected, running around the bend in order to reach his and Matt's room.

"Matt! Matt!"

"Whoa, where's the fire, Mello-Jello?" Matt said, snickering behind his DS at the annoyed look on his friend's face.

"The new girl," Mello started, panting on his hands and knees, ignoring Matt's nickname for him. "She's here!"

Matt twirled his finger in the air, risking losing a life (in both senses of the word) but doing anyway, just for the hell of irritating Mello.

"Whoop-dee-doo," He said sarcastically, but saved the game and shoved the consol into his back pocket, standing up.

"Come on, let's go see her."

"Yeah, I'm comin', I'm comin'."

--

"Shit, Mel. It's one girl, what's the rush? It's not like she's goin' anywhere."

Mello ignored him, tugging on Matt's wrist as they ran in zigzags through hall after hall, picturing buckets of paint, containing white and golden yellow, mixing to form the heavenly blonde of her hair, eyes the color of the sea with craters resembling the moon, pale skin that never colored with a blush. She was dream-like, a fantasy.

When he laid eyes on her again, it was a breath of fresh air from the harsh reality he had been so accustomed to.

Settling down the rapid beating of his heart and his soaring imagination, he looked at her again. She exhibited the same features that he had described, but the trueness of her was much more human. Up close, she was a normal twelve-year old girl.

He heard a sharp intake of breath to his right, and noticed Matt had just regained a normal breathing pattern after the rat race he had been dragged through by Mello.

"Wow, Mel, she's pretty. Kinda like Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros."

Mello nodded, thinking. He had always ignored the fact that his family hadn't been the greatest, though they had taught him to worship God, hence the cross around his neck and the rosary hanging in his bedroom, and that he had been grateful for, but he could tell this girl had come from a goody-two-shoes family. One that took care of her, one that loved her and fed her well and babied her. His chest burned enviously, but he knew that her parents were gone now, she was just like the rest of them.

The girl shook, her nerves grating down to her very core, but she stood straight, back erect and eyes darting around. She gripped the place where her heart was very discreetly, and began to mutter something under her breath. He was too far away to hear what it was, but decided he would ask her about it later, if he ever got the chance, especially with all the stupid boys crowding the path.

She was wary. _I don't think I'll fit in here._

--

She had been led away by Roger, gripping the older man's hand tightly, to which he grunted at, displeased at having to deal with yet another child.

He led her into an empty classroom that had a single, unoccupied desk in the center of the room, with a white, four-page packet pushed to the side of it, faced upside down. He handed her a pencil, and she swung it in between her fingers.

"It is here that you will be tested to see if you may become the next successor to L, the world's greatest detective. Are you ready?"

Jessica nodded, though she was the farthest thing from ready.

_Detective? Who ever said I wanted to be a detective? Though it does sound like fun, I don't think…_ She was interrupted, mid-thought, as Roger began to speak again.

"There are four pages of the packet, as I'm sure you've already comprehended. Each page is a different subject, as I'm sure you've also come to realize," She blinked, because she had not thought about that, but then again, she knew now, didn't she? She nodded at Roger, showing she understood.

"You have ninety minutes to complete all twenty-five questions. You may begin…" He glanced at the clock, and hesitated a moment, before starting the time on his stop-watch.

"Now."

She gripped the pencil like a detonator to a missile, and began to ram head-on into each question. She ignored the eyes peering into the tiny window on the classroom door, smiling as she figured some of them must've been on each other's shoulders.

She raced through the math and science questions with ease. _Multiplication, division, geometry, algebra, genetics, parts of a plant, phases of the moon, easy as pie._ The pencil hovered over the social studies side, her brain tapped out. She called out to it, frustrated. _Work, brain, work!_

She stared, almost defeated, at question number four on one particular side. "_Name all seven continents on the earth (in American terms)." _She frowned. Seven?

Being raised in England, teachers taught her that there were six continents; Asia, Europe, Africa, America, Australia, and Antarctica, but a seventh? She never even considered the possibili-

_Oh!_

She quickly wrote down the two answers she had been missing in the question "North and South America". Two separate continents that her country considered "one". Really, it could get so difficult at times…

"You have forty-five minutes remaining." Then she began to sweat. She thought long and hard, answering the social studies questions carefully. Finally, she reached the final side, Language Arts. She looked at the clock, wary that she had little time. Twenty minutes left.

"_Write a poem containing this word;_

_Mellow."_

She supposed everyone who had taken this test had been given a different word to use, or the same word, whichever came to a more round-about conclusion.

_Hmm…mellow? I have no idea…Well, mellow rhymes with yellow, so I could write about the sun…Hmm…or I could do a cow-plet, or whatever it's called. The rhyming one that's two lines._

"_A sentimental, mellow man,_

_Is far from strict; much more a lamb."_

The pencil thudded onto the table, and Jessica looked up, dismissive of the paper in front of her. She heard loud crashes and moans as children fell to the floor, off the shoulders of their friends.

"She finished before the time was up!" Some shouted, and she would have blushed at the praise if that were at all biologically possible for her.

"Very good," Roger said gruffly, removing the paper and pencil from the desk as she swung her legs over the tall chair she had been seated in, and stood up, her black, polished shoes clinking quietly on the tile. "We will have your results by tomorrow. Linda!" Jessica was startled as he called out another girl's name, and a short, skinny red-headed girl popped her head in from the outside.

"Yes, Roger?" She said quirkily, and Jessica knew she would get along with this girl quite well.

"Please take Jessica to the room she will be sharing with you. Her bags have already been delivered." Linda nodded, smiling widely and beckoning the blonde over.

"Let's go, Jessica!"

Said girl frowned, not entirely used to her new name. She would definitely have to get used to it.

Walking through the hordes of other boys and girls that were passed out on the floor, exhausted at having to hold one another on their shoulders for so long, she ran to catch up with Linda, who was already a few paces in front of her.

--

When they reached their room, Linda had already shot herself into a full blown conversation with Jessica, who had yet to say even one syllable of a response. She thought she was going to enjoy Linda's company, but apparently, Linda liked to talk. _A lot_.

"And then they planted that big old tree out in the back, but Mello set it on fire-"

Jessica paused, "'Mello'?" She wondered out loud, sitting cross-legged on the floor in her crumpled black velvet dress. She released the strand of blonde hair that she had been sucking and biting on to question Linda, standing up so that she could change out of her mourning dress.

"Is that a name?"

Linda nodded, ecstatic at finally getting a response out of the "oh-so-silent-one".

"Yup, Mello is number one to become L's successor, but is always pulling pranks on everyone. It's a wonder that he's never gotten kicked out for bad behavior."

Jessica blinked, her interest piqued. She had missed the pronoun Linda had attached in the sentence when referring to Mello, so she smiled, slipping on a long pink nightgown. She removed her shoes and slipped on some socks, instead.

"Then I guess I'll just have to beat Mello out of the position, then."

Linda's gaze wavered, "I dunno, Jess," Linda said, using her new nickname for a nickname to refer to Jessica. "Mello is awfully aggressive about the title."

"Hm, no matter. This 'Mello' girl seems like a challenge, and I'm game."

Linda smiled and nodded, watching as Jessica escaped through the bedroom door and into the hallway.

She then frowned, a bewildered and confused expression crossing over her face. "'Girl'?"

--

Jessica wandered around Whammy's, inspecting corridors and creating conversation with a handful of girls that she had run into. By the time she had reached the dining room, she had already made three new friends.

She sat down next to Linda, who had caught up with her by that time, blathering on about something unimportant, the Mello situation obviously forgotten, and one of the friends she had made on the way there, a girl who was as spot-on about her looks as Jessica, named Hope.

Hope had long, past-her-knees black hair that was trimmed neatly, and sparkling blue eyes that rivaled hers. Jessica was taught to respect beauty and beautiful people, and that's exactly what she did. Hope seemed to appreciate this.

"So, Hope, is there anyone here that you have an interest in?" Jessica asked, both to create a girly conversation while she had the chance, and simply out of curiosity.

"Well," A blush sparked across Hope's cheeks, and Jessica warded off the jealous feeling it created. Not because of a potential boy, but that Hope could blush so beautifully like that, while _her_ cheeks stayed hopelessly blank and ghost-like. It was a petty thing to admire, but she did anyway.

"I really like Mello, who never notices anyone except Matt." The gorgeous brunette's eyes adverted to the floor, upset. Jessica, on the other hand, was entirely confused. Hope liked girls? And this Mello liked a boy named Matt? Really, so much drama for one little orphanage. But, Jessica pondered thoughtfully. _Then again, this orphanage isn't all that small._

"I…see." Jessica said back, calm and contemplating. "So, uh, who is this famous 'Mello'? Is she really all she's cracked up to be?"

Hope's eyes flew open, stunned. "Sh-sh-_she_?" She stuttered, and Jessica whipped around to look behind her, thinking that maybe Mello was there, praying on her innocent flesh.

Within seconds, the chattering room had chilled with an eerie silence as Hope burst out in hysterical laughter.

"YOU THOUGHT MELLO WAS A _GIRL?"_ She shouted in mirth, causing the room on the boys' side to uproar.

Jessica froze. _Mello is a..._

"Aha, nice, Mello! The new girl thought YOU were a girl!"

"Told you to cut your hair, man!"

"I bet she thinks you're _pretty, _Mello!"

_...BOY!?_

The aura of utter humiliation dawned upon her, floating from the boys' table. She leaned into the wooden counter, tucking her hair behind her ears so that it wouldn't get in the food, and frowned as she saw a blonde boy being ridiculed. She sucked on the pad of her finger, nervous that she had hurt the boy's feelings. She didn't know he _looked_ like a girl, too! She just figured the alias was _for_ a girl…

"Shut up, Matt!" The one she now knew as Mello respond to a brown-haired boy in tinted goggles, who had obviously been jeering at him. The boy held a game boy in his hand, obviously distracted from it as it was still turned on.

Mello glanced up at her through his bangs and glowered harshly. His glare was so full of malice that it broke her heart in two. She hated making people sad, dreaded it with every sense of the word.

She frowned at him, trying to channel all of the sadness she felt into her eyes. She mouthed "I'm so sorry" and "I'll make it up to you" to him, and his glare lightened, despite the fact that he was still very, _very_ pissed. He looked away from her and she sat back down.

Mello glared at his plate, the laughter having died down into the normal, high-chorus of chattering. Matt thumped him on the back merrily.

"Still think you have a chance with her, dudette?" Matt sniggered, earning him a swift punch in the gut.

"Ouch, that hurt like hell!"

--

At the end of dinner, almost everyone had stopped talking about the incident, though a few boys still joked about it once they reached their rooms, knowing their enjoyment would be cut short by a peeved Mello if they continued to converse about it in public.

She walked to Hope's room, which was, coincidentally, down the hall from Mello's, though she did not know this until she had heard it in the midst of Hope's incessant sobbing. Jessica rubbed circles in Hope's slouched back as they continued through the halls, ignoring the curious looks and waving off those who mouthed "Is she okay?" with a simple nod.

When they reached the door to Hope's room, which she lived in by herself, Jessica had given her friend a big hug, comforting her with whispered words.

"It's okay, I'm sure he's so angry with me he'll forget about you saying it. Don't worry about a thing, Hope. He'll come around." Hope rose from her crouched position, removing her hands from her blurry, bloodshot eyes.

"Thanks, Jessica." They hugged and Hope departed, giving a parting wave as Jessica walked away.

Jessica continued down the long hallway, holding in her breath as she neared Mello's room. She hoped that the door would not open, or even better, that it was sealed like metal to a rocket. She was halfway past the door frame before a hand shot out from the depths of the room, snatching her arm.

She let out a surprised yelp, though she had been expecting something as strange as this happening to her, and fell into the room with her butt landing safely on the carpet.

"What the-? What in the world is going on here?"

"Hello, Jessica." Said Matt, who was grinning at her like an idiot. Jessica huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the most polite way to introduce yourself," she said snootily, eyeing Matt, half with annoyance and half with curiosity as to why he was in Mello's room. They must've been roommates.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Just pretend I'm not even here." He waved her off, leaning against the frame of the bed, Nintendo DS clutched desperately in his capable game-hands.

Jessica blinked, "Huh? But you're the only one here!" As if on cue, the white bathroom door opened, steam pouring out and a revealing a soaked wet Mello with only a towel around his bottom.

"What's all the noise-WHAT THE HELL, MATT?" Mello's eyes shot open, revealing their stark blue color. He gripped the towel even tighter to himself; as if afraid she would stand up and snatch it from him.

Jessica's eyes were just as wide, and she knew for _sure_, that if she had the ability to blush, there would be no single trace of white left on her face besides the sclera. She covered her eyes with her arm, ducking her head down into her lap, hiding her face.

"What is she doing here, Matt?" Mello ground out, extremely aggravated. If he hadn't been holding onto the towel for dear life, he probably would have had his hands on his hips.

"I dragged her in against her will, whatdidya think?" Matt said distractedly, smashing the "A" button on his game like a mad-man.

"Yes, I understand that, _Matt_. But why would y_-,_" He paused, "you know what? I don't want to know. I'll be right back." He grabbed a pile of black clothing and scurried to the bathroom, obviously flustered.

Jessica looked up at Matt, shoving the same strand of blonde hair she had sucked on before into her mouth.

"So, can I leave now?"

Matt shook his head. "Not a chance, princess."

Jessica paused for an entire minute, before standing up and walking towards the door, opting to leave peacefully. What she did not expect, though, was for Matt to pounce on her like a wild animal. She landed on her stomach painfully, letting out a little cry.

"What are you _doing_?" She squealed, craning her neck to watch him as he sat down on the floor to the left of her, and resting his legs atop her back.

"Holding you down, what else?" He muttered, obviously too absorbed in his game to notice her distress.

"Ugh." She grunted, resting her chin in her arms, defeated.

A few minutes later, Mello emerged from the bathroom, clad head-to-toe in a black long-sleeved shirt and pants, with a silver cross that she eyed with a little smile, around his neck. He had his hands at his sides, an eyebrow up high on one side of his face.

"Matt, why the hell are you _sitting_ on her?" He said, eyeing Matt like he was an idiot. At the moment, he was, in both Mello and Jessica's eyes.

"Yeah."

"…Well could you get off?" Jessica finished roughly, her nightgown already rumpled from the scuffle.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

Matt released his hold on her, standing up and shutting off his saved game, stretching out for a yawn. He headed for the bathroom, hands behind his head. The door shut.

"Was he born like this?" Jessica wondered out loud, a finger on her chin.

Mello nodded, "I think he was dropped as a child," They heard the water turn on and loud singing suddenly burst through the walls.

"_BAZOOKA ZOOKA BUBBLEGUM!"_

"_Shut up!" _Another boy's voice shouted from the room to their right, and Matt retorted back twice as loud.

"_NO, _YOU_ SHUT UP!!"_

The singing died down and Mello rolled his eyes, "On his head."

Jessica nodded. "So…Ah, sorry for the whole gender mix-up thing."

Mello glared at the wall, and she half-smiled. "I swear; it wasn't because you look like a girl. I just heard the name 'Mello' and thought for sure it was another girl..."

"And no one mentioned me as a 'he'?" He questioned.

"Oh…hmm…" Her memory wandered faintly to her talk with Linda. "Huh, I guess so. I was just so caught up with wanting to beat you for the spot of being L's successor that I didn't really consider that I could've messed up your gender."

Mello's stare turned hard, glinting with mischief.

"Is that a challenge?"

Jessica grinned, "You bet it is." She held out her hand for a shake, and he took it, though hesitating at first.

"Prepare to be beat. I'm already number one in line. Plus, you're a _girl_."

Jessica's nose practically hit the ceiling; she had raised it so high.

"A _girl?_ If I do say so myself, I thought _you_ were a girl, you know. You're not fooling' anyone with that haircut of yours." She snuffed, smirking.

He glared at her, "You're _on_."

"Is that a challenge?" Jessica said back, quirking an eyebrow arrogantly.

"More like a declaration of war."

They shook hands, their grips leaving marks on each others' skin.

The bathroom door opened, the same steam from before pooling out, but this time, it was strawberry scented. Matt came walking out, a towel around him as well.

"Hey, guys! What'd I miss?"

--

Jessica returned to her room, glowing with the thought of victory approaching; she had left Matt and Mello's room on a very high note.

After Matt walked in, she had stood up and walked towards the door, Mello following suite.

She waved goodbye to Matt, returning the sweet smile he had given her.

Mello stood at the doorway, and she leaned in close to his ear, hot breath blowing against his cheek. He shivered, but listened intently to what she had to say.

"Get ready to lose." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his right cheek and wandering back down the hallway.

All the while, his eyes were wide and glued to her retreating back, a baffled hand on his cheek as Matt wolf-whistled impishly. Mello turned back into his room and glared at his best friend, who continued to howl.

"Shut the hell up, Matt!"

--

She smiled widely at Linda as she entered her newly acquired room, plopping down on her own bed.

"Wow, you sure do look happy, Jess. What're you up to?"

Jessica's eyes flashed and she stared up at the ceiling as she answered, filled with glee.

"Nothing, nothing at all." _Maybe I'll fit in here just fine._


End file.
